


Golden Weeks04

by loveshinjikun



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveshinjikun/pseuds/loveshinjikun
Summary: 翻译肉部分存档





	1. Chapter 1

Golden weeks 04

不管什么时候见到都会让人赞叹的肉体，让我不由得开始想如果自己也有这样的肌肉，是不是就不会感冒了。这人大概就是这样才没办法理解我现在的感受吧。  
「你……认真的吗？」  
听到我的话，吉尔伽美什突然停下了动作。由上至下俯视下来的脸带着强烈的不满。  
「你要是想直接把整个连休睡过去的话，本王也不在意。」  
「也不是这样……只不过要是因为这个变得更加嗜睡就饶了我吧。明天和后天的打工，实在不想请假啊。」  
对我来说，吉尔伽美什带来的药如果能好好起效我也不会拒绝到这个地步。要不是考虑到明后天还有打工，直接这样睡过去也无所谓；但是因为自己没能管理好身体健康而给人添麻烦这种事绝对不要。  
「那你就是同意了咯？」  
「恩……恩。我同意了。不过我现在全身一点力气都没有，完全动不了也可以吗？」  
仔细考虑了一下，好像也只有这一种方法可行了。家里的女性们也不在，吉尔伽美什也完全一副不想停下来的样子。这么说继续和对方磨磨唧唧的打嘴炮也确实找不到其他办法了。  
脱掉衣服的瞬间，裸露的皮肤就被冷空气包围了。因为说了太长时间的话，稍微有点起色的身体又开始使不上力。  
虽说如此，脑子里残留的理性也在提醒自己，再这么磨蹭下去真的要没时间了。  
「有力气起来吗？」  
「说实话不太可能。就连把头从枕头上抬起来都感觉快挂了。」  
翻个身都很痛苦的原因，这种事根本想都没想过。  
「做不到的话你就这样保持也不错。」  
「抱歉。」  
总算是勉强把双腿分开了，现在也只能做到这点而已；在这种艰辛的状态下，手臂一点力气也没有，根本没有可能把身体支撑起来。  
「别在意。」  
一边说着，吉尔伽美什用他的额头对着我的额头。也不清楚到底是湿毛巾里的水还是汗把脸又弄的湿漉漉的。本来还在怀疑对方突然这么轻柔触碰自己额头有什么用意，这么看原来只是在量温度而已。  
「好烫。」  
「对啊，毕竟我还在生病。再说感冒也有可能传染给你，还是不要靠这么近比较好。」  
完全不受我的话影响，吉尔伽美什整张脸突然向下压了过来。  
「等……、感冒会通过接吻传染的啦…」  
准备避开的我被扣住下巴，强行被对方含住了嘴唇；像是对抗般的紧闭双唇，又轻易被对方的舌头撬开齿缝溜了进来。  
「恩……」  
从鼻子里发出抗议的哼鸣，反而被对方轻咬了下唇瓣。心头一跳忍不住皱起眉头，对方像是感知到什么一般把脸移开了一点。  
「事到如今还有什么好抵抗的。」  
「说是这么说…」  
说是这么说，光是接吻这一步就已经让人忍不住想逃跑了。  
到底体力衰退是有多严重啊，叹气。  
要是和吉尔伽美什做完之后感冒药（假）还是没办法起效的话，到时候激烈运动后的疲累和恶化的伤风加起来简直让人没法想象会在床上睡到什么时候。  
「怎么了？难受吗？」  
「没有。刚才只不过在想要是持续太长身体可能会受不了。」  
「知道了。要是你不赶紧恢复，我的计划也会受影响。」  
「计划？你有什么事吗？」  
「哈，本王听说杂种们这段时间放假，想给你们一个惊喜，特地赏赐给你们平时吃不起的高级食品。只是到了之后发现其他杂种都出去旅行了，只有你一个在家。」  
「原来是这样。很抱歉没提前通知你。」  
毕竟吉尔伽美什这家伙只有一时兴起才会过来，根本就是不定期出来吓人。因为这段时间他一直没出现，就没找到通知他的时机。  
「大家都要大后天才会回来，这之前就把材料放在冰箱里吧。」  
汗水蒸发掉之后，没穿衣服的身体渐渐开始感到冷了。和吉尔伽美什身体相接触的部分倒是很暖和，然而两肩分开的地方冷得不行。  
两唇轻触又分开的间隙中，因为寒冷牙齿小声碰撞咯哒咯哒响。虽然感到很抱歉却控制不了。  
「呵，觉得冷吗。那把被子盖上吧。」  
大概是察觉了我身体的颤抖，吉尔伽美什把翻到一边去的毛毯拿起来盖到了两个人身上。即使只有上半身感到了温暖，心里也松了一口气。  
「谢……！」  
还没等说完，吉尔伽美什的吻再次落了下来，堵住了接下来的话。舌头被搅动的同时下（Hexie）体也被温柔的爱抚，在这样激烈的动作下，毛毯又一次顺着肩膀滑到了一边。  
吉尔伽美什不耐烦得再次把毛毯拎起来盖上；说真的我很怀疑在这种状态下毛毯到底能不能好好的贯彻使命，完成保暖的任务。  
「总觉得这样好蠢……」  
「只是感冒就能把自己折腾病的你更蠢，本王对此也无计可施。」  
「说是这么说……」  
太有道理了，完全没办法反驳。今天的吉尔伽美什说话比平时还要不留情面，虽然是这么说，今天都给人家添麻烦到这个地步了，自己这边完全不占理啊。  
放着不管的话反正我自己一个人也行，然而就算是这样的自己也知道昏昏沉沉的样子被熟人看到肯定没办法放着不管，对方肯定会担心。就是因为明白这一点，心里多少对吉尔伽美什感到抱歉。  
「这种程度就放弃了吗？平常这个时候的你可只有嘴巴不会认输啊。」  
「就、就算你这么说……」  
即使在说话的时候，吉尔伽美什的手也丝毫没有要停下来的意思。  
气息开始凌乱，拼命不让呻吟声漏出唇边，在这种情况下还维持着基本的理性已经用尽全身得力气了。  
外界的寒冷混杂着身体深处涌上的热度，使得细小的颤抖停不下来。既感到钻心的寒冷，又体会到了蚀骨的热。在这种热度下几乎不能思考，只能抓住唯一的浮舟在这奇妙的热度中上下颠陂。  
由于忍耐不住偶尔漏出唇边的几声呻吟，语调奇怪到连自己听了都忍不住觉得害臊。随着手指的进入，咬紧的牙关也开始松动。  
「——っ、呜……」  
「好像、比平常还要热。是还在发烧的关系吗……」  
数量加到了两根的手指悠闲得缓慢进出，似乎是为了将穴口撑得更大一般在内部旋转、按压，体内像是有电流穿过一般，全身都忍不住颤抖了起来。  
「怎么、还冷吗？」  
对这个问题摇头以示否定。事实上，比起寒冷，热度明显已经占据了上风。这份热度虽然缓慢，但确实像温水煮青蛙一样全面占领了整个身体。  
「ぁ、ああっ」  
和吉尔伽美什外表完全不相配的缓慢与温柔的动作，就是因为这样才更令人焦急。虽说如此，在做ai时单单只有一个人先到达高chao也有点说不过去。  
这么想着忍耐住伸向前方的手，只用后面忍耐住即将登顶的快感。  
「怎么？这么快？」  
吉尔伽美什似乎是从不停颤抖的两腿上意识到了什么，他的另一只手随之移动到了前方。  
「快停下！」  
「你这里难道不是很想被碰吗？」  
「快、快撑不下去了。所以说……」  
「呵，本王允许你先一步射出来。」  
「っ、等一下！真的不行……快住手！」  
把别人的拒绝完全当耳旁风，对方低下头直接含进了嘴里。被独特的触感和比体温稍高的温度包裹住，就算心里不愿意，身体也十分诚实；在感受到的一瞬间血液就全部集中到了下体。  
「嗯啊……头……快离、快离开」  
又是用力一吸，感觉所有的忍耐力都从脑袋里飞走了。  
身体里一点力气都没有，抓着床单的手也似痉挛一般不受控制的抖动着。  
「——哈、啊」  
身体一下子就陷入了倦怠，昏昏欲睡到了极点，累得要死，要是没事真想直接这么睡死过去。  
「っ、ぁ、あぅッ」  
没错，感到放松的也就刚才那一瞬间而已，就连回味高chao的时间也没有，下体又再次开始被蹂躏。对方完全没有松口的意思，就这么断断续续的被舔弄。  
「等——下。你给我等一……」  
明明现在还在稍微被碰一下都很辛苦的敏感状态里，不管是前面还是后面都根本得不到解放。不如说为了更好的固定住这副身体，体内手指又增加了一根压迫着内里。  
再一次被逼到气息不稳，想要并拢双腿，然而连这点力气也完全使不出来。  
「我说你……给我停下！」


	2. GOLDENWEEKS肉后续

完全无视了已经带着哭腔的祈求，别无选择只好抓住了吉尔伽美什的头发，用威胁他要用力拉一般的力气轻轻扯了几下，这才让他的嘴巴终于离开了。  
「很痛啊、蠢货！」  
「听人说话啊你！」  
「你现在的体力应该不剩多少了吧。我会赶紧结束的，你给我安静一点。」  
边说着，边把从嘴角留下的浑浊液体用手擦掉。看到这一幕好像明白了什么，由于太过羞耻血液瞬间全涌到脸上了。  
「明明做爱是两个人的事，为什么先让我出来了啊，那样、怎么可能忍得住啊！」  
「还不是因为你的体力不够，即使身体相链接本王也没有索取魔力。就先拿这点定金而已有什么好吵的。」  
「但是我先高潮了难道不是不太好吗？」  
「哪有那么麻烦，只要身体连上了生气会自然的流到你的身体里。」  
「那你明明也可以以后再……我现在可是超级辛苦的啊！」  
「反正我不帮你弄出来你也撑不了那么久。不就是射得早和晚的区别而已吗？」  
「那你稍微等等也可以……」  
那会儿都被逼成那样了，确实不可能真的忍耐下去。之前高潮了一次，再加上后面又没有中场休息直接被这样那样摆弄了个遍，直到现在还因为疲劳眼前一阵阵发黑。  
「我也差不多快到忍耐的极限了。倒不如趁你之前脱力的时候直接插入，这样两个人都比较轻松。」  
好像在印证这番话似的，身后的入口处下一秒就感到了沉甸甸的压力，非常清晰的明白了被巨物威胁的处境，同时了解了一直据理力争的中场休息再次泡汤。  
「你没人性……」  
「因为我是英灵。放轻松点，小心受伤。」  
「唔唔……你突然……啊！」  
这之后的话已经说不出口了，因为吉尔伽美什毫无怜悯地插了进来。狭小的入口被一下子撑大到了极限，压迫感太过于强烈，甚至让人产生压迫到内脏的错觉。  
「哈……啊」  
被瞄准了喘气的空挡，就着身体连接着的部分就开始一下一下的往里抽插。  
想让他稍微慢一点、再这样下去就撑不住了，然而根本就没办法把这些想法用话语表达出来，要是张开嘴，比起这些想法肯定是奇怪的呻吟先一步溜出来，而光是压抑这些声音就已经精疲力尽了。  
于此代替小幅度的摇着头尽量表达出拒绝的想法，然而对方也不是那种会因为这种事就中途停下来的人。无法忍耐的抓住吉尔伽美什的手臂，对方的动作总算是停下来了。  
「痛吗？」  
「不是…稍微……哈啊……慢一点…」  
呼吸困难的时点比平常还要早。本来发烧的时候体温就很高了，再加上下面还有个高温物体像铁块一样插在身体里。两边的热度相加，简直快要忍耐的极限了。  
「现在插入的话，你好像比平时反应更激烈啊。」  
随着话语落下，最脆弱的部分突然被一口气插得更深了。  
「ああっ、ぁあ！」  
快感来得过于强烈了。无意识里想要逃跑，然而腰部被双手牢牢地卡住，连让身体稍微移动一下都做不到。无法再压抑的声音也一齐漏了出来。  
「你、给我听人」  
「刚才已经说过了，不听。」  
「但是……啊——啊……啊啊……」  
「嗯？插这里让你这么爽吗？」  
似乎是很满意这样的反应，吉尔伽美什专门对准那一点抽插。每一次龟头碾压过那里，口中就忍不住漏出带着鼻音的呻吟声。  
「嗯、嗯啊、不行了……」  
刚才明明已经射过一次了，结果下面自己的那一根又不知道什么时候高高立了起来。在这么短的时间内被施加了这么多的快感，快乐和痛苦加在一起袭来。  
「快不行……了…！」  
眼角溢出了生理反应带出的泪水，在即将到来的高潮前摇摇欲坠；身体也无法控制得抖得像一片风中的落叶。  
「不行、我要……」  
「这么快。这不是挺有精神嘛。」  
「ぅあぁぁあ！」  
突然，先端被指尖轻戳了一下。刚才那一下居然没有就这么忍不住射出来，真是奇迹。  
「啊……哈……」  
把头埋在枕头里剧烈喘气，而上方的吉尔伽美什轻轻笑了一下。  
「你、你这家伙……给我差不多一点！」  
「马上就让你痛痛快快的射出来，安心吧。」  
面对着浑身震颤不止用祈求的目光看向他的自己，吉尔伽美什露出了十分满意的表情。  
那双眼睛好像在表达他心底深处的欲望一般闪着光。  
这回我突然明白了，对方其实也并不是那么游刃有余这件事。  
「……好想射……」  
「允许你。」  
随着话语落下，对方突然更深地插了进来。忍耐一下子就从脑袋里飞了出去，一直在身体里横冲直撞的情欲也有了突破口，一口气冲了出去。  
「あーーっ、あぁっ」  
当快乐攀到顶点的时候，体力也突然到达了临界点。无法抵抗一齐汹涌而上的疲累，意识直接就这么消失了。

=================  
「是梦……要是梦就好了。」  
当然，旁边躺着睡着的吉尔伽美什，那就肯定不是在做梦。  
虽然还没完全醒过来，不过看了看旁边的闹钟，也没什么时间留给自己睡回笼觉了。没办法继续睡了，只好依依不舍的从床上爬起来。  
和想象不同，身体异常轻快，从床上起身的速度丝毫不拖泥带水。而且像昨天夜里那样让身体沉入没完没了的睡眠中的沉重感也不见了。  
「这个药真厉害啊。」  
到底是什么药到现在还没搞清楚，但药效也确实非常厉害。用手贴住额头也感觉不到任何发热的迹象；试着活动一下身体上下甩动了手臂，和平常一样完全没有感受到任何阻碍。和昨晚就寝前天差地别。  
等一下再用体温计详细测量一下体温，不过这估计和平常没两样。  
「那家伙说的居然不是假话啊」  
说起来对到底需不需要所谓的生气这件事虽然还抱有疑问，这瓶药的效果倒是真的。在这个身体状态下，应该可以像平常一样全力应对接下来的打工了。  
忍不住把目光移向身边的男人。吉尔伽美什好像完全没有要醒的意思，和昨天的立场完全对调了。  
「嗯，去准备一份超豪华料理吧。」  
看他这个样子反正早晨是绝对起不来了，干脆准备一份午饭吧。虽然对吉尔伽美什的所作所为敬而远之，然而被帮助也是事实。  
要是发着烧进出店里的话，绝对会给店里的其他人添麻烦不说，要是由于自己的错还把病菌散布出去的话，更加没脸面出门了。  
虽然这么说，要是因为自己没办法管理好健康状况缺席了打工的话那也挺过意不去的。正是因为吉尔伽美什，自己才能顺利的恢复健康，那稍微表达一下写意也不是什么难事。  
将自己从被窝里拔出来，一边想着今天要穿的衣服，一边往浴室走去。  
昨天虽然确实有用湿毛巾草草擦过身体了，考虑到今天还要出门，为了不对音子小姐他们失礼也要再彻底把身上的汗水冲洗一遍。虽然腰部有酸痛传来，但也不是什么无法忍受的事。  
「不过昨天到底是怎么回事啊……果然只是感冒吗。」  
只是单纯的有高热反应。说是发烧，但是根本没吐。也没有流鼻涕，也没有咳嗽。  
因为昨晚睡之前突然发热的关系，还猜测是不是感染了流感病毒，结果也不清楚到底是不是。虽然有去到打工地点之前先去看一下医生的预订，反正经过一晚上已经退烧恢复健康了——对这种话还是很持怀疑态度的。  
「也不知道那家伙今天晚饭出不出去吃。」  
托了女性阵容全员不在的福，像现在这样只穿着条内裤在走廊里溜达也一点问题都没有。和平常不一样不需要事事小心，抱着愉快又轻松的心情在去洗澡之前顺便看了一眼起居室。  
「果然……直接把东西全一股脑放在桌上了。」  
不出所料，桌子上堆满了像小山一样的食材，全是吉尔伽美什拿过来的东西。需要冷冻的食品已经差不多快化了一半了，不过还没坏掉全是不幸中的万幸。  
需要保鲜的东西就放进冷冻库和冷藏库里分门别类整理好，这之后又抽空去量了体温，亲眼看到和平常没有两样的数值，果然这份安心感还是不同啊。  
如此一来今天就不必缺席打工了，忍不住在心里松了一口气。  
「嗯，今天也加油吧。」  
先去洗个澡，接下来做什么呢。晚上回来要准备什么样的料理呢。  
一边考虑这些琐事，我一边伸了个大大的懒腰。


End file.
